2018 Hackleburg, Alabama Tornado
|type = EF5 tornado|image location = Indiana ef3.png|image caption = The Hackleburg, Alabama EF5 near peak strength.|date = May 22, 2018|times = 1536-1854|touchdown = 3:36 PM CDT|winds = 293 mph (471 km/h)|injuries = 670|fatalities = 141|damage = $3.4 billion (2018 USD)|areas = Areas near Hackleburg, Alabama|tornado season = Tornadoes of 2018 (Hitman) Tornado Outbreak sequence of May 21-26, 2018}}The ''2018 Hackleburg, Alabama Tornado ''was a deadly and violent, EF5-rated tornado that struck Hackleburg, Alabama and surrounding areas on May 22, 2018. In all, 141 people died, along with 670 injuries, and $3.4 billion (2018 USD). Touching down at 3:36 PM CDT a mile northeast of Hamilton. Tracking north-northeast, low-end EF0 to high-end EF0 damage occurred to multiple homes and a towing service office suffered minor roof damage. Beginning to strengthen, more high-end EF0 damage occurred to multiple structures northeast of Hamilton. The east side of Pleasant Ridge suffered low-end to mid-range EF1 damage as multiple trees were plowed over and a mobile home was overturned, severely injuring a man inside. In addition, man cars were overturned as well. Between Pleasant Ridge and Hackleburg, the tornado underwent rapid intensification. The first 2 fatalities from the tornado occurred in a farm house southwest of Hackleburg that was destroyed at mid-range EF3 strength. Due to the continuing intensification and the continuing growth of the tornado, a tornado emergency was issued for Hackleburg, Fairview, and Pigeye. Low-end to mid-range EF4 damage occurred to a line of homes to the immediate south of Hackleburg. In less than a minute, the tornado went from an estimated 180 mph (289 km/h) winds to it's peak strength winds of 293 mph (471 km/h) winds. At it's peak, the tornado swept away multiple well-built homes in south Hackleburg, killing 6 and injuring 19. A trailer park was hit head on at EF5 strength, killing 111 and injuring 546. Hundreds of cars in the trailer park were tossed hundreds of yards and found mangled beyond recognition. Tracking into eastern Hackleburg, another 20 were killed as a four dozen more well-built homes were completely swept away. In addition to the 20 fatalities, another 103 were injured in the process. Severe ground scouring was also noted to have occurred in this area. Beginning to gradually die out, high-end EF4 to low-end EF5 damage was noted at multiple locations where a a person was killed and another 2 were injured. This is the last location where a fatality or injury occurred during the event. Western Nix was struck at low-end EF4 strength where a home was partially swept away. The tornado then continued to die out, causing high-end EF2 to low-end EF3 damage in northwest Nix. At 6:54 PM CDT after being on the ground for over three hours, the tornado dissipated immediately northwest of Belgreen after killing 141, injuring 670 others, and causing $3.4 billion (2018 USD) in damages. The following day, the National Weather Service (NWS) gave the tornado a preliminary EF4 rating as areas of EF5 damage had not been surveyed yet. 3 days after the tornado occurred, the tornado was upgraded to an EF5 as incredible damage was documented in Hackleburg. The 2018 Hackleburg tornado ranks as the 2nd deadliest tornado in Alabama state history, the 38th deadliest tornado in U.S. history, the 60th deadliest tornado in world history, and the 33rd costliest tornado ever. The estimated damage path length was 42.56 miles long and 1.2 miles wide. Gallery Ef5tornado.jpg|The Hackleburg, Alabama EF5 near peak strength. 220px-Roping_tornado.jpg|The funnel cloud that would produce the Hackleburg EF5. 85643dd972453e8b3c53b5325a2c9533.jpg|The Hackleburg EF5 as a high-end EF4. 220px-Phil_Campbell_tornado_damage2.jpg|EF5 damage in Hackleburg. Goldsbyslab.jpg|More EF5 damage in Hackleburg. 220px-Philadelphia,_MS_ground_scouring.jpg|Severe ground scouring from the Hackleburg EF5. Supercell.JPG|A photo of the supercell that would produce the Hackleburg EF5. Deer Trail Supercell.jpg|Another photo of the supercell that would produce the Hackleburg EF5. May 22, 2018 Tornado Outbreak Outlook (Hitman).png|The tornado convective outlook for May 22. Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2018 (Hitman) Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2018